


Delayed

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair has been delayed joining Jim at an investigation





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'rain'

Delayed

by  Bluewolf

 

 _Wet is my world,_ Blair thought. _At least it isn't cold as well!_

He sat in his car looking at the rain hitting his windshield.

Already damp from his rush out to his car from the dry confines of Hargrove Hall, he knew he couldn't afford the luxury of delaying more than another few seconds before plunging out into the rain lashing Cascade, and spending the next several minutes - a minimum of ten, probably more - a) taking the punctured front tire off and b) retrieving the spare from the trunk, putting the punctured tire in and then c) putting the spare onto the vehicle.

Damn pothole!

If this was a road he drove regularly, he would undoubtedly have known about it, but it wasn't a road he drove regularly - he was only on it because he was meeting Jim at a crime scene, and wouldn't Jim by annoyed at the delay! But it totally wasn't his fault. He had no way of knowing that the big puddle on the road hid a very nasty pothole. The sudden jerk sideways as he bounced out of it had told him instantly that it had punctured the tire.

Well, delaying would get him nowhere. He took a deep breath and left the rainless interior of the car for the very wet exterior.

Some fifteen minutes later he scrambled back into the car, dripping water onto the driver's seat, and drove on.

At least Jim would see that he hadn't been delaying his response to the call saying, "I need you, Chief."

He pulled in behind the familiar truck, got out of his car - at least he couldn't get any wetter - locked the door and approached the building.

In its doorway stood a damp-looking patrol officer. "Hi, Steve."

"Blair! At last! Ellison's fit to chew nails - said you should have been here - God, you're soaked!"

"That's what happens when you have to change a tire in the rain," Blair said ruefully.

"Ouch," Steve said, then, "third door down the corridor."

"Thanks."

As Blair entered the room, Jim looked round. "Where the hell - " and then he registered the water dripping off his friend. "No, make that 'what the hell'!"

"Got a puncture when I was driving down Seattle Terrace."

"Don't tell me - that big pothole?"

"Yup. I think I'll sue the City - it ruined one of the new tires I got last month - hey, you knew about it?"

"The locals have been trying to get something done about it for weeks. Well, the PD can start applying pressure now that one of our investigations has been delayed because of it. There's no way you can work here as wet as you are without risking pneumonia."

"How long will it take?"

"Shouldn't take too long, I just don't dare using the senses more than superficially without you backing me."

"Then let's just get on and get it done." Blair took off his wet jacket. "I'm still damp, but with that off I won't be dripping on everything quite as badly. So - what are we looking for?"

Half an hour later, they had the evidence they needed to justify calling in Forensics, and then, leaving Serena Chang and her squad to get on with it, Jim and Blair left the scene, Jim to report to Simon and Blair to return to the loft and finally get out of his wet clothes.

 


End file.
